Talk:Marksman
Ashley Marksman Glitch Shouldn't we note the bugs inherent in the ability after the 1.04 patch. After all this wikia did note the glitch that rendered the From Ashes DLC unusable. Tjkoshy686 (talk) I think we should, but first we need confirmation from either the developers or from three unique users on this page. TheUnknown285 (talk) 03:49, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Having just helped my girlfriend through Priority: Earth while she had Ashley as a squadmate, I saw no evidence that Marksman was glitched on Ashley—she was functioning perfectly fine throughout the mission with spurts of increased fire rate (thus she was shooting while using Marksman). My Xbox is up-to-date on patches. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 04:15, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::The Marksman bug occurs because they changed the ability so that it auto reloads the weapon ala Adrenaline Rush but neglected to inform Ashley's AI. She burns some ammo, her AI gets the reload message but she activates Marksman first so now she can't reload because her weapon is already at max capacity. We're basically seeing the visual representation of her AI spamming error messages. But that's why it's possible to go long periods of time without ever encountering the bug. Normally I just don't bother taking it on her since it's not worth the bother. I haven't had time to test, but it may be possible to avoid the bug by equipping her with the Particle Rifle or Lancer since they don't use the standard ammo system (pressing reload with them does nothing already).--Jimbobillyjoe (talk) 04:58, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry guys, but I don't think it works with the Lancer. I've given it to her (not purposely to try and fix this), and she goes nonetheless. Kinda useless in the Armax Arena with all handicaps on... Good thing I picked Geth Foot Soldiers for this one. :) 23:00, October 21, 2014 (UTC) --Sorry, forgot to log in for this one... Misacek01 (talk) 23:04, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Really? I've activated Marksman with Ashley on Mars and I found she froze in place, activating the ability over and over again. You could hear a constant omni-tool activating. Tjkoshy686 (talk) 11:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) For me she just refuses to activat it, her omni tool will glow but neither the power or cooldown will activate. Midnightpiranha (talk) 12:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I have experienced this with Ashley. I'll keep hearing Marksman activate, but Ashley will freeze in place. That's three. It's going in. Lksdjf (talk) 07:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Based on testing in the armax arena on PC it seems like the cooldown activates when the power expires. Sequence is roughly this, I active marksman on Ash manually and an animation of activating her omni-tool plays and she starts glowing faintly blue ( I assume this is the marksman buff. ). Based on her using a harrier and vega using a harrier at the same time, she is firing faster after activating marksman. After the duration expires her skills go on cooldown. Another skill (concussive shot for example) is used after starting marksman it will fire and begin a cooldown. When marksman expires a NEW cooldown will begin (even if the previous isn't finished). So the AI could be just spamming the available looking marksman even though its already active. Can anyone check if the bonus power functions simiarly? ZeroForm (talk) 14:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I did a bit of a double take when I saw the note on Ashley being glitched when using this. I'm running ME3 with the latest updates on Xbox 360, and Ashley is functioning 100 % normally when using Marksman. I can't speak to whether or not this glitch is present on other platforms, but the note about her glitching should be changed to at least reflect this being fixed on 360, so as not to be misleading. RazingRazor (talk) 11:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Well, given the apparent pervasiveness of this error elsewhere (just google it and count the hits), I think we should wait for *negative* confirmation from at least one other Xbox player before declaring it limited to the other platforms... Misacek01 (talk) 23:03, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Marksman Mechanics (Various) There are some improvements that could be made to this page with respect to Marksman mechanics, specifically in relation to Single Player, and also bonus to weapons with ROF ramp. First, Marksman does not have the free instant reload feature in SP as it does in MP. This is mentioned at the very bottom of the page, but should probably be noted in the description of the power at the top. I am inclined to include a small bit there so as people who glance at this page are not confused. As to the ROF mechanics, when you activate Marksman while holding fire, weapons that do not have the ROF ramp mechanic are locked at their standard ROF until you release and reapply the fire button. Weapons that do have ramp will transition instantly to the new ROF. The section at the bottom dealing with these weapons should be cleaned up and clarified. https://www.reddit.com/r/MECoOp/comments/16r9e5/me3_coop_college_races_105_quarians/c7yni44 http://forum.bioware.com/topic/511267-does-rate-of-fire-bonus-apply-to-beam-weapons/page-2 Capn233 (talk) 19:42, September 1, 2015 (UTC)